


How to Train Your Theon

by MzyraJane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzyraJane/pseuds/MzyraJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a kink meme prompt (see below) with a few alterations: Theon comes to Winterfell much as he does in canon, though one of his brothers still lives, so there's a fair bit of childhood and set-up in the first chapter (sex at the end), actual prompt filled better in subsequent ones. <br/>Plot starting to return Chapter 4 onwards.</p><p>ASOIAF kink meme prompt:<br/>Robb/Theon, dub-con-ish, BDSM AU<br/>Wildly bizarre BDSM AU in which people are naturally dominants or submissives. Submissives can be purchased by dominants (or by their parents/families for them~). Robb as dominant (prefer strict, but loving, probably not dark!Robb for this) and Theon as reluctant brat (but secretly the #subbiestsubthateversubbed) ... Robb's family buys Theon for him (maybe this is some kind of epic agreement to assure peace between the Iron Islands and Winterfell?)<br/>/whatever, none of that matters ... kinky porn, please! "Training" of stubborn Theon ~ punishments to force submission/deference and frustration at brattiness mixed with affection and snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The problem had been on Ned's mind when he had left Winterfell to fight the rebellion. Robb was only 6 years old, but already he was clearly demonstrating his dominant personality. Not a problem in and of itself, of course, but Jon was also beginning to show a submissive personality and the two boys were drawn to each other. Perhaps innocent enough for now, but such pairs often turned sexual towards the onset of puberty, tempting to the point that they might briefly forget the societal scorn of their incest. Better for Ned to intervene now before they became too attached in that way. He didn't feel able to simply send Jon somewhere else at such a tender age, but, if he could find another submissive for Robb to attach to instead, he could save everyone a lot of grief further down the line.

Once they were comfortably winning the war, Ned took enough time to consider that the answer might be in Pyke; there was a Greyjoy daughter, admittedly some years older than Robb now, but dominants tended to age faster sexually, and familial politics were made much simpler when the dominant and submissive were the husband and wife in either order. If Asha were suitable, she could serve as wife, submissive and hostage, killing three birds with one stone.

One look at the young maiden in person put paid to that idea; Asha Greyjoy was fierce and quite possibly even more dominant than Robb would turn out to be. She might have served for Jon, but Ned would fear for the sweet young boy with this girl so much older than him. No, Asha would serve no use to him. However, the youngest Greyjoy, quiet and forever in his sister's shadow... It looked as though Balon Greyjoy might have the same problem with these two as Ned might be facing with Robb and Jon - separating this Theon from his sister might be a blessing for everyone, as well as being a hostage and helping with Ned's problem. 

Taking the boy was easy in the circumstances, but it was the future that might be difficult. Theon was ten to Robb's six and so he might not so naturally submit to the younger boy of his own volition, while trying to explain to Robb about the need for him to try to establish dominance over this new, older boy would likely be very difficult. If all else failed, Theon could be passed on elsewhere as someone else's submissive (and continued hostage) and Ned could search out another, but he would try to make the best of this boy for now.

\-----

Theon didn't like this place. It was cold, the people spoke weird, and he was so very, very far from the sea. And Asha and his mother. He even found himself missing his father and other members of the household in this strange place. He wasn't sure if he missed his brothers; he'd heard Rodrik was dead anyway, but he couldn't really believe it so he wasn't really missing or grieving him yet. 

He wasn't the youngest here, actually the eldest of the children in the Stark household. Robb, the bastard Jon Snow and Sansa, as well as another child about to be born, still in Lady Stark's belly. Theon didn't really know what to make of them. Sansa was only three and spent a lot of time with her mother so he scarcely saw her, but Robb often sought him out and tried to get Theon to play with him, while Jon Snow tended to just scowl at him, but then he _was_ a bastard and bastards weren't meant to be good people. 

Theon tried to find things and kinds of people that he knew and understood from Pyke. He was waiting for somebody to tell him what to do all the time, as Asha had done. He was waiting for somebody to hit and tease and curse at him, as his brothers had. He was kind of hoping that there might be somebody to hold him close and make him feel safe like his mother used to, but none of those things happened really. He thought that Lord Stark might give him orders, but, except for telling him the rules of the household, the only thing he was really told was to play with Robb and do what Robb told him. But Robb was _six_. A bossy and demanding six year old, but Theon was almost double his age. 

Theon just couldn't understand this place at all.

\-----

There was a new boy in their house now, older than Robb was. Jon didn't like him and didn't want him to play with the two of them, but father had sat Robb down and told him of his new responsibility. Theon had had to be taken away from his family and father had brought him to Winterfell for Robb; a little like a servant, but the responsibility went two ways. Theon was to be Robb's, but Robb had to _make_ him his, and not through cruelty either. Robb thought it sounded a bit like having a pet really, but he had to remember that this was another boy he was dealing with, so not quite so simple as an animal where you might feed it a few times and then it followed you home. Theon would be lonely and scared so far away from his old home and would need a friend before anything else.

Except Theon didn't pay much attention to Robb, often watching the adults in their household instead. Robb still had Jon and wouldn't mind so much, but _father had said_ , so Robb had to persevere until Theon would do what he told him to. If he would just _listen_ first...

It was hard work and Robb didn't seem to be making much progress. Jon would have had him give up and just play with him instead, but Robb would never be defeated so easily. But then, one evening as he was walking back to his bedchamber, he heard a noise from Theon's room. 

"Theon?" he asked, opening the door.

Robb saw the boy moving quickly on his bed, turning his back to him. "Go away," he said, but his voice was thick, like when somebody was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Go _away_ ," he repeated with a sob.

Robb shut the door behind him and went to sit next to him on the bed. "You can tell me."

"I don't _want_ to. Go away!"

"Is it because of your family?"

"Shut _up!_ " Theon tried to shout, but was overcome as he started crying harder, face buried in his hands.

Robb wasn't used to comforting someone older than him like this, but he could do it for Sansa and Jon, and it couldn't be too much harder than that. He patted him on the shoulder, "Tell me about it. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want."

Theon shot him a look that wasn't very friendly. "One of my brothers is _dead_ , my sister and parents are hundreds of miles away and I'm this place that I don't like with people I don't know!"

Robb couldn't really help with most of those things, but you had to stay positive. "You could know me. And Jon, he's just shy. And Sansa, though she's only little. But I'm here: I'll be your friend. I want you to be my friend, we can go hunting and on adventures together and stuff."

Theon sniffed and looked at him a bit doubtfully. "You're only six."

" _You're_ only ten. And I'm going to be Lord of Winterfell one day."

Theon looked a bit thoughtful through his drying tears. "I guess we can be friends."

"We will be," Robb beamed, having finally made progress. "Come to weapons practice with me and Jon tomorrow. You can show us what you know."

\-----

Robb got his way, and over the months and years he and Theon became fast friends. Jon and Theon not so much, but they tolerated each other for Robb's sake and could be made to stop fighting or being snide to one another with just a look from him. Day after day they did whatever Robb thought best with scarcely ever an argument. It was going well. Or he assumed it was.

"So he does as you say?" his father asked.

"Occasionally he argues a little, but I almost always get my own way."

"But there is a difference, son, between somebody doing what you say when it suits or is of little consequence to them, and when your orders go against their own needs and desires. The latter is _true_ loyalty, obedience and submission, and that is what you need to have."

Robb hadn't really thought about that before. "He lets me have the first piece of cake if I want it when he would probably rather have it?"

"But that is of little consequence when he will get the next. What if you told him he could have no cake at all?"

Robb wasn't so certain Theon would agree with that, now that he thought of it. "But _should_ I demand that? If there's enough for everyone, anyway?"

"You might have a good reason, but it's just an example. There might be times when you need or want submission, your own demands put first and foremost regardless."

He felt a curl of interest in his stomach at that, but frowned, feeling guilty. "Might that not be cruel and selfish, though? Demanding yourself put first?"

"It can be for the greater good. And better to establish it before it's crucial than have that loyalty fail. Not to mention that many people are naturally submissive like that."

"But if he is, wouldn't he do that naturally? If he doesn't, mightn't he be dominant really?"

His father gave a sad sigh. "It is easier, in this world we live in, to be dominant; it requires less trust of others and tends to command more prestige. Many submissives fight their nature even when it is obvious to all around them, but they will be far happier when they accept their nature and allow themselves to be dominated by the right kind of person. When I first met Theon, his sister was doing that for him with no issue. Adolescent pride and your younger age might mean that he resists you, but it is a role he was made for and has been used to. You merely have to train him back into it."

Robb could do that.

-

It took vigilance to find the right kind of opportunities...

 

"No more," Robb told Theon as he reached for more pork.

Theon looked back and frowned. "What?"

"Don't eat any more."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Theon stared at him for a few moments and then slowly decided to continue.

" _Theon._ "

" _What?!_ Why not?!"

"Because you're meant to be sparring this afternoon and you'll make yourself feel tired and sick. And so much meat isn't good for you anyway; eat some of the vegetables."

Theon clearly hadn't expected him to have such a good reason. "What business is it of yours anyway, Stark?"

" _It's my business_ because I care about you and you don't look after yourself properly."

"I can look after myself. I don't need a _ten year old_ telling me how."

"Maybe I'll stop telling you when you start doing so yourself."

Theon continued to frown at him a few moments more before sighing and grabbing some of the vegetables.

"Better."

Theon rolled his eyes moodily.

 

But with patience the opportunities did present themselves.

 

Robb could see candlelight flickering inside Theon's room via the gap between the door and the floor.

"Theon? Are you still awake?" he asked as he went in, finding Theon laid on his bed, reading some book with pictures.

"Clearly. What is it?"

"It's late: go to bed."

Theon stared at him. "I'm older than you are and _you're_ still awake!"

"Maester Luwin says that adolescents can need more sleep than children because of how their bodies have to develop. Anyway, you have history to study in the morning and you know you'll oversleep, and then when you _are_ awake you'll be so tired that you can't pay attention and get everything wrong. Go to bed."

Theon got his moody frown on his face again. "And are _you_ going to bed?"

"Soon, yes."

He looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but eventually he sighed, put the book on a table, got under the furs and put out his candle. "There: _happy?_ "

Robb smiled at him. "Yes. Goodnight Theon."

"Goodnight Robb," he grumbled.

 

And gradually Theon came to accept that when Robb gave him orders they were probably in his best interest. And, despite his frequent sighs and grumbling, Robb got the feeling Theon was grateful for it. So grateful that other times, even when the action clearly wasn't for Theon's benefit, he'd do it anyway. Sometimes he didn't even have to be told.

\-----

Again, Robb thought it was all going well into his teen years. Then Uncle Benjen came to visit as he passed by.

They spoke well, about how Robb was getting stronger and still better with his sword, and how things were up at the Wall (shorter of men than they would have liked, as was always so). 

"And how do you fare with your Theon?"

Robb looked over fondly to where he was stood further down the Great Hall, speaking and drinking with the other men. Robb should make sure he didn't drink too much. "Very well."

"So there was no issue consummating it then?"

Robb frowned in confusion. _'Consummating it'?_ Robb knew what consummation meant about in marriage, but... were they supposed to be having sex too?

"Oh, I assumed- In most cases it happens naturally..."

Now that Benjen mentioned it, it was an intriguing notion, but... "We're not- We can't be married..."

"Well, nor can you father any bastards between you. It's true in most cases people try to arrange a good dominant-submissive match for marriage, but with a separate submissive you could easily marry either. With a dominant wife you could share him, so long as you don't feel too possessive."

"And what if I did feel too possessive?"

"Then you allow your wife a submissive of her own. Preferably a woman to ensure that the children are yours."

"I just... I was told he was mine, but I thought to look after and care for him while he was obedient, not for... that."

"You make sure his needs are met?"

"Yes."

"And you don't consider libido a need?"

That was a very good point.

"You see? Although... Look, there are a lot of men at the Wall, which means a lot of couples and groupings, and so I have some experience in dealing with this. You care a lot for him, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. And I will sort out the consummation."

"Yes, but you should remember that he _is_ a submissive and you are in charge. You may wish to start slowly if he is new to such things, but he will _want_ you to take control. Only be gentle and coddle him if that is what _you_ wish to do. He may have a limit beyond which you should not go, but otherwise you should do as you will and he will enjoy it all the more for it."

"How should I know what his limit is?"

"Many of the men at the Wall have a system with 'safewords'. I even heard some of the men were using 'wildlings' to mean 'slow down' or 'not yet', and 'the Others' as 'stop'," he shook his head in amusement.

"Couldn't they just say 'slow down' and 'stop'?"

"Possibly, but sometimes the subs like to protest at their treatment while they're actually enjoying it, so safewords sort the real requests from the fake."

Robb felt slightly overwhelmed. And also more than a little aroused. "You know, I always assumed that the Wall was a very chaste place."

"I have yet to hear of any of those men taking wives or fathering children from it. Some have been concerned about the men falling in love and neglecting their duties, but it's mostly fine and there's little alternative in any case. Bound to happen."

"Um, yes, well... Thank you, Uncle Benjen." He couldn't help but feel awkward.

He smiled and clapped Robb on the shoulder, "Enjoy yourself."

-

Robb found Theon in his bedchamber that evening, looking through a chest of clothes. He closed the door behind him. "Theon?"

"Robb. You're not here to send me to bed _already_ , are you?"

"No. I... Have you ever had sex?"

Theon looked up at him and smirked a little. "Why, do you want the details?"

He _had_. How had Robb missed that happening? He could feel his anger building. "You never said anything."

"Well, don't like to brag, and the girl was worried about her job..." Theon's smirk faded away and his words slowed down and trailed off as he registered Robb's look and tone. "Robb?" he sounded a little fearful.

"You didn't ask my permission."

A look of anger and defensiveness flashed across his face, but disappeared quickly. "Sorry? I didn't know?"

Robb's own anger faded slightly. "You should have thought to ask."

"Is there anything in my life that _doesn't_ fall under your jurisdiction?" Theon tried to joke and smile, but Robb could hear the strain in it.

Robb considered briefly. "No."

"Oh."

He sighed and went to sit on Theon's bed. He had to calm down. They had never truly established what was happening here, what the boundaries were. "You do know what this is, don't you?"

"A bed?" Theon tried to smirk but looked uncomfortable. "No." But he suspected, Robb could tell he suspected.

"Theon, you've been mine since we were children."

A flush crept up into his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Theon._ "

His eyes flashed angrily. "I'm not a submissive! I just... I may just not be as dominant as you are, okay? I'm more dominant than Snow!"

 _More stubborn than Jon, at least._ Other than that, Robb wasn't sure. He thought back on what his father had once told him and things he'd since found out. "There's no shame in being a submissive, Theon. Numerous leaders in history have been. And submissives of dominant leaders have played crucial roles too! The _majority_ of King's Hands, for certain-"

"But I'm not!"

"Theon," he said seriously. "I want to have sex with you."

Theon swallowed. "How?"

"It can be gentle. Have you slept with a man?"

He shook his head.

Robb would be his first in that - it was a thought that pleased him. "Come over here."

Theon stared at him warily and didn't move.

"Theon, come on, you can trust me. I don't want to hurt you."

He wavered and finally moved to the bed, looking far more frightened and miserable than Robb had seen since childhood. 

Robb pushed him down onto his back and stroked the side of his face gently. "Must you be so in denial over this? If Jon can deal with who he is, can't you?"

"It's too obvious to deny with Jon."

Robb merely raised his eyebrows at him and Theon got the message, though not happily. 

He didn't complain or move away as Robb lent down to kiss him, even starting to kiss him back after a few. Robb let his spare hand trail off to explore Theon's chest, which was far too clothed for his liking.

"Doublet," he ordered. " _And_ the chemise," he added when Theon was slow about it. "I'll wager you were better about this with that girl before."

"Actually we kept most of our clothes on."

"Good: not with me you don't. When I come to see you I want you naked."

Theon's breath hitched and Robb may have been inexperienced, but the signs of arousal had become plain on Theon's face alone. "How would I know in advance?"

"We'll work out a sign or a system."

Theon swallowed and nodded and Robb reclaimed his mouth while he helped undo Theon's breeches. Once done, he leaned back and pulled them off, laying the man completely bare. It was an impressive sight, and all of it would be Robb's. And yes, Theon's cock was halfway to erect and of fairly considerable size. Theon made a decent effort at smirking as Robb looked.

"Turn over."

The half-smirk fell off, replaced with wary anxiety. "Robb..."

"As it happens, I didn't expect so much when I came here tonight, so no, I'm not about to have you." Not to mention that actually Robb didn't yet know a great deal about how men copulated with each other, and asking Theon would probably affect his dominance more than a little.

Theon let out a breath of relief at his announcement, though Robb could swear he could see a little disappointment in his face before he grudgingly turned over.

Also a _very_ good view. Robb leaned forward, running his hands up the back of Theon's thighs to his buttocks while Theon gasped and ground down into the bed. He lay out on top of the bare skin until his face was at Theon's neck. He kissed it tenderly while beginning to grind his own cock against Theon's backside. He was really beginning to appreciate the _noises_ Theon kept making. "Are you really telling me that you don't enjoy this?"

Theon groaned. "I _shouldn't..._ "

"Why not?"

Theon fought it for a moment before answering, "My brothers..."

After so many years it was easy to forget that Theon was a little brother. "Yes?"

"They always teased me for this. I had to prove them wrong."

Robb frowned and pulled back, then turned Theon over, who was looking worried (and attractively disheveled) at it stopping, before lying back close. "Listen to me; you have to do what I say. There is nothing wrong with who you are, what you do or what you like. You are mine, I love you and you are damn near perfect as you are. And you will _know and believe that._ "

Theon stared at him. "You love me?"

"Of course. In several different ways. And the perfection will come soon, so long as you do what you're told. Now, are you submissive?"

Theon struggled with it, like he still wanted to argue with Robb about it, but he sighed. "Yes..."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing?" Theon guessed.

"Good boy." And then Robb was kissing him, pressing him into the bed as their crotches rubbed together with every movement, separated only by Robb's clothes. That would have to change. "Undo my breeches."

It took time since Robb refused to stop exploring the heat of Theon's mouth with his tongue, leaving Theon fumbling blindly, but he made no complaint and eventually had Robb's swollen manhood in his hand, the first foreign touch almost driving him wild.

Robb moved a hand to grasp Theon's cock in return, lining the two up before using his and Theon's hands to firmly work them both with the slick moisture beginning to leak from their tips, his hips jerking sporadically at how _good_ it felt - he had to learn to have more self-control, but that would have to wait for later, and Theon was no better. There was just so much _skin,_ and the sensation of somebody else warm against his cock like this-! He bit at Theon's lower lip to stifle his own groans, but it elicited an even louder one from Theon, who bucked under him and came over his own abdomen and chest. And with that sight, and a few more strokes, Robb joined him, covering Theon still more.

After a moment Robb rolled off him to avoid ruining his clothes, and watched Theon's profile as they caught their breath. He seemed to be stunned, but not upset or anything, so Robb allowed his eyes to slide back down to where the seed was starting to dry. He decided not to resist the urge to trail a finger through it, feeling the muscles beneath as he slowly spread it. Theon was watching, but still looked just purely overwhelmed, mouth hanging open slightly. Which was too tempting, so Robb brought the finger up towards it, but Theon looked alarmed and moved his head away, face flushing again. That was a little disappointing really, he thought, looking at his finger. And then, out of curiosity, he touched just a little to his tongue. Bitter and salty; he hadn't known what to expect. But Theon stared at him, pupils wide, and, after a moment and a nervous swallow, deliberately opened his mouth. Robb slowly slipped the finger inside, feeling Theon's tongue against it and just a hint of suction as it was cleaned off. _That_ was the polar opposite of disappointing.

Gods, there was _so much_ he wanted to do to and with this man, he didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. Given a few minutes he could be doing them again now; he could feel the stirrings in his groin again already. But he should wait, figure out what he was doing better; Theon was still more experienced than Robb for now. He wanted to be the one supporting Theon through it, not vice-versa. 

He sat up and tucked himself back into his clothes, re-lacing his breeches.

"You're leaving?" Theon asked, clearly trying to be nonchalant, but still sounding wrecked. 

"Yes, I have things to do. Go get yourself cleaned up before you go to sleep."

Theon gave a hollow laugh. "Easier said than done, going to wash without being spotted like this."

"The only person's opinion on you that matters is mine, and I told you how I feel. Clean yourself up and get a good night's sleep."

"Why? Will you be back tomorrow?"

Robb could hear the hidden hope in that as he reached the door. "Perhaps. Don't worry: I will not be afraid to let you know when I want you next."

-

Theon was watching him intently the next morning, as though he might miss any subtle sign Robb might give him, and his legs crossed as though trying to prevent or hide what was happening between them. Still, he would wait for now, because Robb was looking for someone else.

"Uncle Benjen!" he called as he found him loading up his things again. "I'm glad to catch you before you leave. I need to ask you something."

"Ask away Robb."

"Um, about the- the consummation," he shouldn't be blushing and whispering so, but it wasn't the business of the entire castle, especially when he was having to ask advice.

"Struggling to broach it with the boy?"

"I- No, actually we- we got most of the way there last night."

Benjen looked faintly impressed. "Well done lad. So how can I help?"

"I- I want to _have_ him, but... I- Do I just... stick it wherever it fits, or...?"

Benjen shook his head. "In his mouth? Sure, though it'd probably take time and experience for him to take all of you." Robb hoped this conversation could be over quickly, because the _mental images_ were doing things to him already. "But that could do some serious harm to his arse if he's not done it before. Start small, use fingers to start with, and something like cooking oil to slick him up, and - if there's any pain on top of that - touching his cock as it happens should make it pleasurable enough. With enough of that preparation - and particularly if you can find the sensitive spot inside behind his cock - he should take your cock happily as a bitch in heat."

Gods, Robb should not feel so hot when there was still snow on the ground, but he thought he might go blind from the intensity of what he was seeing in his head. "Right. Thank you."

"Actually," Benjen said, looking at him thoughtfully, "I know of a book you should probably look at. I don't have it with me, but there are a few prints of it up at the Wall. I'll send one down to you when I get back."

"Sure. Thanks again." Robb headed back inside and was so absorbed in his own mind that he forgot to wish his Uncle a good trip. Though hopefully he would understand. Robb had other things on his mind.

-

Robb was glad he'd had the good sense and foresight to jerk himself off before coming to Theon, because he could not have lasted through this preparation otherwise.

Theon had one leg hitched up over Robb's shoulder, the other bent to the side, and the noises he was making weren't even vaguely coherent, hadn't been since Robb's fingers had first happened upon one particular spot, and now the man was practically grinding himself against them - Robb would say shamelessly, but Theon's face was such a shade of red that he suspected that Theon _did_ feel ashamed, but was temporarily beyond caring. He'd certainly cared for the minutes earlier when he'd protested at the whole idea, but Robb had won him over with dark words and persuasion, and no-one was the worse for it. It had been long enough now.

Theon gave a somehow angry whine as Robb began to pull his fingers out. "That's enough. I want you," he said as flatly as he could while he unlaced his breeches.

He just about managed to regain sufficient composure to reply, "Well _I_ want your fingers back, and you can't always get what you want!"

Robb crawled on top of him, carefully avoiding touching where Theon's cock was stood craving attention, and pulled him close for a rough kiss. " _I_ can."

Theon's scowl was softened by how immeasurably aroused he was - his pupils wide, lips red and open. One day soon Robb's cock would be in there, and sucked as Theon had done to his finger... But not right now.

"Just trying to decide position... Should I take you from behind, or with you on your back?" Robb was aware that there _were_ other positions than that, but he wasn't yet exactly sure _what_ they were.

Theon declined to comment, and his blush was going nowhere. All he added eventually, as Robb kissed and nibbled at his neck, was "I am not moving."

He meant it - at least partially - as a way of making a stand, but it also answered Robb's question. "On your back it is then."

He stood back up, and pulled Theon's legs until his arse was on the edge of the bed, then placed one up against his shoulder and the other around his waist until his hole was lined up well enough with Robb's erect cock, which was killing him with desire to plunge straight in and fuck away until he could no longer stand. "Ready?" he asked teasingly, but sounding shakier than he'd planned.

Theon glared at him, though he didn't struggle away from him, but there was an anxious set to his jaw too. Robb would treat him right, it would be okay.

He pushed in against the slick, warm and tight muscle, slowly feeling it envelop him. He wanted _more,_ he wanted _**faster,**_ but he had self-control, and Theon's mouth was open in a silent cry of pain already, chest heaving, so Robb _would_ be careful.

Finally he was in, and he could swear he could feel Theon's pulse by it alone, not to mention the way the entrance was twitching. It was a struggle to get his brain working again. "Are you okay?"

Theon gave a cross between a high-pitched cry and a whimper.

"If it's too bad I'll stop." Robb wished he could find the sensitive spot with his cock as he had with his fingers - if Theon had been in pain then, it hadn't bothered him.

The sound Theon made in response was non-committal in either direction, so Robb tried pulling out a little before snapping his hips back in, forcing a huff out of Theon, but not a pained one, so Robb continued, again and again, until it was an ongoing roll of hips. Theon began making noises once more, and not pained ones either. And, where it had started to wilt at the penetration, his cock was once again becoming more rigid. "You like that?"

This time the plaintive noise wasn't linked to pain. Robb dared to give a harder thrust, "That was a _question._ "

Theon turned his head away, refusing to answer, though Robb thought he heard almost a low growl from him.

"Theon. Touch yourself."

He glanced at Robb then, but didn't need to be asked twice. He was a little hesitant at first, but once he started he got right into it. Those were _definitely_ pleasurable noises.

"I asked you if you _liked that._ "

Theon groaned loudly and moaned " _Robb...!_ "

That wasn't technically an answer, but it was really, and Robb didn't have the ability to keep on now: not when he could see himself moving in and out of Theon obscenely, the man rapidly jerking his own cock, squirming and moaning his name-! Robb quickly fell apart, unable to control hips anymore, fingers dug into Theon's legs as he came _so hard..._

Robb honestly couldn't be certain he hadn't passed out for a long time, when he came to his senses with his head against Theon's chest - he'd apparently missed Theon bringing himself off, and now Robb had some on his chemise, but it didn't look dried so he couldn't have been out long. Also Theon was far too tight for him now, so Robb shakily pushed himself up and pulled himself out before collapsing back on the bed. " _Seven hells,_ Theon."

Theon laughed that hollow laugh as he had last time. "I take it that was good then?"

"Maybe my brain's not working, but I can't think of anything better."

"That would be sex." 

Something sounded odd about his tone. Robb looked at him and saw the embarrassed flush creeping back into his face beneath all the sweat and exhaustion. Robb pulled himself up and over to him, seizing his head to kiss him forcefully.

"You're not going to ask to do it again already, are you?" Theon half-grinned when they broke apart.

Robb ignored him. "Are you okay with this? Being mine? Because I want to keep you forever."

"I enjoyed it," he admitted, not quite able to look Robb in the face as he said it. "And if I must be somebody's, I can think of nobody better." That wasn't quite the answer Robb wanted, though Theon would understate his feelings. "I don't suppose there's any chance of swapping positions at some point, is there?" he grinned again.

"Perhaps. If and when I feel like it."

"You're hard work," Theon huffed with a frown.

" _I'm_ hard work?" Robb raised his eyebrows at him. Then he slipped his hand down Theon's body, behind his balls and back inside, swiftly finding the sensitive spot that made Theon's breath catch and his eyes roll back in his head. "I think you should have more manners."

Theon gasped, " _Robb..._ "

No, Robb was _not_ going to let that just be the answer to get Theon out of anything. "That's not a proper response," he said pointedly.

He groaned. "Sorry Robb, _please..._ "

"Better. We'll get you there yet." As it was, they were too tired to actually go much further then, but so too was Robb too tired to leave, so he stripped off his soiled clothes and they fell asleep together, like everything was right in the world with Theon's hand upon his chest and his breath against his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb and Theon continued their explorations over the days that followed, Robb trying to subtly pick up what Theon liked and didn't, how much preparation Theon needed, how best to do things and in what order, and he always felt rather pleased with himself every time Theon moaned his name, every time he came loudly. Robb had been neglecting his duty before; it was no wonder Theon had wound up bedding some serving girl to sate his needs.

Frankly Robb had forgotten his uncle's mention of sending him a book until he was given the package. He couldn't actually remember what he'd said it was about, though presumably something about dominants and submissives based on what they'd been discussing when his uncle had thought of it. Robb took it to his bedchamber and opened it with a vague curiosity; anything that would help and improve his and Theon's relationship still more was well worth the time. 

Robb was _very_ unprepared for what the book contained. Not only ideas and descriptions that he had never dreamt of, but some had detailed _illustrations_ too, positions and acts and- 

He wasn't even a third of the way through the book when he had to march out of his bedchamber. 

He found Theon honing his archery. "THEON."

Theon turned around, eyes wide in innocent confusion and alarm, but Robb just beckoned to him to come and follow, Robb not even waiting for him to catch up before heading towards Theon's bedchamber. Luckily Theon grasped some of the urgency and didn't take too long to join him, Robb slamming the door after him, "Robb, wha-?"

Theon couldn't finish his sentence as Robb kissed him hard and started practically tearing off his clothes: he had no time to wait. "Get the oil," he ordered, voice not at all as controlled as it ought to be, leaving Theon to try and reach as Robb continued to strip him.

Once the clothes were gone and oil in hand, Robb pushed him against the wall, took the oil and turned him around, swiftly slicking his fingers and getting to work. Theon gasped but was increasingly used to this happening, so there wasn't too much resistance. Good thing too; Robb didn't spend nearly so long as he should have with Theon trembling around his fingers, leaning breathlessly against the wall - Robb quickly gripped the man's hips and pushed himself in deep, Theon groaning with an edge of arousal.

Robb's grip stayed strong where it was as he resumed to pump away relentlessly, drowning in the sensation around his cock, mind still lost to the new ideas swirling around it. He wasn't even sure that he would ever dare or want to carry some of them out, but they all burned there as the blood burned in his cock: Theon collared like a pet, led around naked on his hands and knees, gagged or perhaps mouth forced open, tied up with his legs apart, chained in a harness from the ceiling, knelt naked sucking Robb's cock in front of everyone with Theon's own erection restrained from its climax-

Robb held Theon close to him as he jerkily came deep inside the other man. _Seven hells_. If that was what life at the Wall was like, Robb didn't know whether to go and worship there or have it all burned as the most perverted and sacrilegious place there ever was.

Then Robb remembered that Theon was still present and had feelings, and Robb felt a sinking feeling of shame at how selfish and uncaring he had just been, lost in the intensity of his thoughts. He let go of one of Theon's hips and reached around - to find Theon very warm but scarcely hard at all. _Oh gods_. 

He pulled out of Theon and tenderly turned the man - still trembling and a little weak - around- And then he spotted Theon's seed splattered against the wall. _Huh._ He had missed that. "Were you touching yourself?"

Theon was flushed and a little glassy-eyed. "No."

So... Theon had come from Robb's vigorous fucking alone? Huh. If Robb hadn't literally just finished, that would be making him hard again. He supposed Uncle Benjen was right about subs enjoying dominants taking as they pleased, at least at times.

Theon was still lent breathlessly against the wall and swallowed. "What was that about?"

"I... I was reading."

He frowned. "Reading has _never_ given me that reaction."

"It's... You'll understand, I'll show you later."

"I hope so," Theon laughed and went to collapse on the bed as Robb left, briefly looking back to see and appreciate Theon's nudity and the marks still left by Robb's fingers on his hips. He still had a lot more reading to do.

 

Robb settled for touching himself for the rest of the book, lest he do Theon some longer-term damage with his loss of control. There was a lot here that he wanted, and he saw now why there were systems for safe words or gestures and why it'd all have to be discussed and figured out in advance for some things. He was also glad he hadn't read it with Theon, even more arousing though it might have been; it was very easy for him to want to do these things to someone else, but if they were being done to him... Robb didn't want his own enthusiasm to pressure Theon into doing things he was uncomfortable with. So Robb went back through the book and made a list of all the things he thought he might like to try. He also looked for things that he definitely wouldn't, but, while there were things that Robb didn't _really_ see the appeal of, there wasn't very much that he would refuse if Theon truly wanted them done.

Then he went to find Theon, at lunch in the Great Hall a couple of days after Robb had taken him against the wall. "I have something to give to you," he murmured as he sat down next to him.

"You may have to get more oil then," Theon muttered back.

Robb laughed and frowned a little at the notion that _that_ would be what he would say in order to solicit sex, "No, not that. The book I mentioned."

"Oh. From what you said of it, it sounded like much the same thing."

Robb shook his head and they ate swiftly, arranging to meet in Theon's bedchamber shortly afterwards. 

"This is the book," he said, holding it out, but not over to him yet. "I want you to read it on your own. It will, in great likelihood, arouse you a lot and you have my full permission to touch and finish yourself off as much as you wish for the duration, or you can seek me out: whichever you wish, I don't mind. But read it, and make a list of anything you like the look of, and of anything you are fairly certain that you _don't_ like the look of." Robb swallowed at the thought of the next part, "Then we can meet up and establish what we might like to do."

Theon's eyebrows were pulled together in confusion, but he took it. "Alright."

Robb smiled awkwardly and left him to it.

 

He did have to return eventually though. "Theon, are you coming to dinner?"

"I'm busy right now," his voice sounded strained, and Robb fancied he could hear the familiar sound of skin sliding on wet skin.

Robb sighed in amused exasperation. "I'm sure you are, but you must eat. Finish up what you're doing and then _come eat_."

"But I'm reading-!"

"GREYJOY. Don't make me come in there!"

"Alright, alright, hang on-!"

A couple of minutes later Theon appeared, looking and smelling a little like recent sex, face flushed and moist with sweat. Great, now Robb was going to be aroused too. "I'm glad you're appreciating the book, but I won't allow you to neglect the _rest_ of your basic needs." Though Robb truly was pleased he was enjoying it; a small part of him had feared that Theon might be horrified by all of it, but clearly some of it had caught his eye and imagination.

 

Unfortunately for Robb, Theon could never just make it easy on him. Clearly Theon had read the book and enjoyed at least parts of it, but he wouldn't admit what those parts were.

Theon shrugged dismissively. "There were lots of illustrations of naked women, of course I enjoyed it."

He was quite clearly lying, Robb knew it wasn't just his imagination, he just wasn't certain _why._ He thought that Theon was deliberately trying to drive him mad by denying him, but Robb knew how insecure Theon could be about his submissive preferences, so that might just be a front. "Theon, how am I supposed to give you what you want if you won't give me any hint of what that is?"

"Well, clearly I want a lot of naked women," he smirked.

" _Theon._ Don't joke about that," he muttered. Robb hadn't said it out loud in so many words, but nothing bothered him more than the idea that Theon genuinely had no interest in this and Robb was forcing him into it.

"Why is it a joke? A group of women see an attractive young high-born bachelor..."

"You're not a bachelor, you're spoken for."

"They might not know that. They might be visitors and I'm unmarried, and even that doesn't stop every man..."

"You know you're not allowed to sleep with anyone else without my permission."

"They wouldn't know that. They could abduct me and carry me off to their shared bedroom..."

Robb stared at his challenging grin for a moment before he made his mind up. "Stay there." This was a little daring, but at least he'd get an answer out of him.

He was back as quickly as he could and Theon hadn't moved, but he was looking entirely relaxed and cocky where he lay toying with his hair. Robb wished he'd made Theon get completely naked already, rather than just his chest, which he threw his new acquisition down on. "Put that on."

Theon frowned and picked it up before gaping in offence. "A _dog collar?_ "

"Any visiting women will know that you're property of Winterfell so they won't take the liberty of abducting you. Put it on, or I'll put it on you."

Theon continued to stare. "A _dog_ collar?!"

"It's too late at night to go demanding somebody create a new one, but I can ask if you wish."

He watched Theon frown, weighing up the possibility of not being linked with dogs against the greater likelihood of people knowing more about what the two of them were up to, as though people weren't fairly certain already. "You can't just put a collar on me," he grumbled. 

"To prevent accidental abduction? I believe I can. Or, _you_ can put that collar on you for me."

It took a couple of minutes of unhappy contemplation and resentful glaring, but finally Theon acquiesced and buckled it around his neck, face red. For Robb's part, it was _very_ arousing. "I'm not wearing this out of the room," he warned, arms crossed defensively.

"Hmmm, that depends. Can I trust your word that, if anybody tries to steal you away for their satisfaction, you'll let them know who you belong to?"

He nodded.

"Good. But for now that's a punishment for your insolence. If you didn't want to be collared you should have told me when I asked about the book earlier."

"Maybe I don't want anything in the book. Maybe you're horrible and threatening and I'm afraid to tell you because you demand that I want it."

Theon was deliberately trying to play on his fears now. "Well, if that's true you can take that off and leave my chambers and I'll never bother you or ask you here again." He said it in complete seriousness, though fairly confident of the response.

Theon looked away and shifted uncomfortably before confessing. "I didn't mean it."

"You were lying."

He shrugged.

"I know perfectly well that we were both raised not to lie like that. We'd be punished."

"What, you're going to tell your father?"

"No, I'm in charge of your behaviour now."

"So _you're_ going to punish me?"

Robb considered. "Take off your breeches." Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Theon rolled his eyes. "What kind of punishment is that? You make me do that all the time."

"And I'm making you do that now. Take them off."

"Why should I?"

Robb felt a bubble of excitement in his stomach for the prospect that Theon was evading it for the reason Robb had hoped. "Do it or I'll give you a real punishment."

Theon rolled his eyes again with a sulky huff before doing what he was told- and yes, his cock eagerly sprang free as he pushed his breeches off and then laid out bare, arms and legs crossed, face reddening.

Robb moved slowly closer, a smile playing at his lips. "Are you enjoying this, Greyjoy?"

Theon blushed still further and couldn't look him in the face. "No."

"You _look_ as though you are. And we haven't really been doing anything explicitly erotic..." he stated with fake confusion, making Theon look angrier, though it served him right for toying with Robb earlier. Theon twitched and squirmed as Robb gently trailed his fingers up his thigh, over a hip, up his abdomen and to his neck, but it wasn't until he slid his thumb between the bottom of the collar and Theon's neck that his cock twitched obviously. "You like the collar."

"No I don't," he grumbled and moved to turn on his side with his back to Robb, but Robb quickly and firmly grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Is it really so hard to admit? It was in the book - you're not the only person in the world to enjoy it. I know _I_ like it a lot on you."

"I'm not a dog, Stark," he spat.

"I never said that you were, though sometimes I think that you could do with some obedience training."

Theon's cock twitched again, despite the outrage on his face. Robb briefly wondered whether there was some way by which he might induce Theon to spend via words alone. "Fuck you, Stark. I'm not here to be humiliated by you." Robb should probably punish him for the swearing, but that could wait for another time.

"And I don't want to humiliate you. We're clearly both very aroused and what _I_ would like is for us to be sharing some of the best orgasms we have ever had. _But_ I need you to tell me what you like first. Just a few simple words and then I'll give us both what we want."

Theon balked behind his continued frown and crossed limbs.

"I'm the only one here to hear it, I'm not going to judge you and I'm not going to tell anyone else," he tried to reassure him, before lowering his voice and indicating Theon's erection, "and it's not really something you can entirely deny."

"If it's so obvious, why do I have to _say_ it?"

"Because I've asked you to. And if I have to work off of body language and reactions alone I might eventually make a mistake. It's safer if you say it, and I want to hear it from your lips." Gods, that would be something to remember.

Theon gave him a cold stare, but he was starting to shift uncomfortably again and finally looked away before starting. "I..."

"Go on..."

"I..."

Robb moved a hand to lightly stroke Theon's thoroughly rigid cock in encouragement, "Say it."

But Theon just moaned. " _Ahhh,_ fuck Robb...!"

Robb reluctantly removed his hand again lest he finish him by accident, and Theon whined at the loss. "All you have to do is say it...!"

Theon groaned and his face flushed again. " _Fuck,_ I like it, I like it alright?! _Robb..._ "

Robb quickly shifted on top of him, taking his cock in a firm grip, enjoying Theon's noise of gratitude. "What? Why? What is it about it that you like?"

Theon was practically crying now, in frustration and desperation. " _I don't know,_ I- I can't- _Robb...!_ "

Robb decided to take mercy on him and jerked his cock as best he knew how, only a few strokes before Theon was coming hard against Robb's clothed hip, tears rolling down the sides of his face, roughly and desperately kissing at Robb's mouth.

Theon done and exhausted, Robb unlaced his breeches, lay against Theon and watched the man's slack face above his collared neck while Robb brought himself to climax over Theon's chest. "Good boy," he whispered to him, causing Theon to whine. "You really don't know why you like it?" he added after a little time of quiet contemplation.

"It's embarrassing," Theon muttered weakly, eyes closed, apparently unbothered by Robb's seed drying on him.

"Do you think that's why you like it?"

He cracked his eyes open slightly to frown at him. "Why would anyone _like_ that?"

Robb shrugged. "Some might. Think, for example, if I took you outside like this - naked and collared and half-covered with my seed for everyone to see."

His eyes snapped wide-open and stared, "You _wouldn't._ "

"Perhaps not, but does the _idea_ without the reality arouse you?" 

Robb observed the beautiful shift of red high into his cheeks as once again Theon couldn't meet his eyes.

"Well," he smiled warmly, "I think that that's a good start."

"But you're not going to make me do that, right?"

He grinned, "One step at a time, love, one step at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to put a lot more into this part, but at that rate I'd never update. Little and more often might be better, am I right?


	3. Chapter 3

Theon was not wearing his collar; Robb had no wish to publicly humiliate him, and, even amongst Theon's expansive wardrobe, he did not own anything with a high enough neck to disguise such a sizable collar. Or not that he could reasonably wear indoors at dinner, in any case. But Robb found that that knowledge simply drew his eye to Theon's bare, pale neck all the more. He was tempted to create another collar for him with just his mouth: pink and irremovable. But that would still embarrass the man, and Robb had already found a far greater alternative, if Theon's forced smile and the bulge in his breeches were anything to go by.

It had been shown in Uncle Benjen's book: if his neck could not be collared in public, why not his manhood? It had taken some work with leather strips, but Robb had managed to craft them such that they could be tied in a way around Theon's balls and shaft that he could not come, no matter how desperate, until it was removed. And, working within their narrative of Robb keeping Theon in line sexually, Theon always had a choice of wearing either the neck collar or the manhood collar - he could not come without wearing the neck collar instead, and he would never wear the ex-dog collar in front of anyone but Robb.

The added benefit was that, when wearing the device, it kept Theon very aware of his genitals and what he was wearing around them, and _why._ Which was why there was a strain to Theon's smile as he tried to focus on what Harwin was saying, and he absolutely _refused_ to look at Robb. Robb just about held back his dark temptation to stroke Theon's sensitive thigh or crotch under the table - imagining the loud and desperate noises he would make - and instead tried to overhear what his father was saying to Ser Rodrik. Besides, if he demonstrated in public how wonderful and perfect and _needy_ a submissive Theon was, _every_ dominant in all of the North would want him, and Robb could freely acknowledge he had problems with jealousy already. Better to keep it a secret, all for him.

At least Robb knew that he was not alone in suffering the frustration of self-control as dinner dragged on. And, once it was done with, he needed to give no order to have Theon go back to Robb's own bedchamber ahead of him. Theon knew what was expected of him, and he would be very well behaved after such a long build-up. Robb took his time despite his own desire to extend it all the more. He relished the anticipation, stood outside the door for an extra few moments, before slipping inside.

  
Theon was stripped bare, except for the collar around his neck and the leather strips through which his cock was desperately straining; swollen, red, and wet at the tip. "Robb..." he said shakily, with a definite hint of a plea, eyes wide with desire and _need_.

Robb moved to him, hand brushing the underside of Theon's balls as he went to untie him, and causing a shudder to ripple throughout Theon's whole body, ending in his throat with a moan and a whine. "You're not to come yet," Robb warned him.

Theon made an incredulous and amused noise in response, suggesting that he probably wouldn't be at all in control of that, so Robb gave him a light swat to his backside with his other hand; Theon would just have to try _harder_.

Robb endeavoured to distract him with conversation as he carefully untied him with as little contact as possible. "How was it? Wearing this whilst sat amongst near the entirety of the keep?"

Theon groaned. "It felt as though everyone knew and could tell."

"Maybe they could..."

Robb saw Theon glaring at him in distress out of the corner of his eye.

"They probably couldn't," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "They'll have their own concerns. You may not have been the only one like this, for all you know..."

Theon hummed and shifted uncomfortably. "So what is it tonight? I've been good, haven't I?"

"You want a reward? I had an idea of my own..." Hopefully Theon would like what Robb wanted enough that it might one day constitute a reward, but they hadn't tried it yet.

"What kind of idea?" Theon asked quietly, voice wavering across arousal and apprehension.

"Well," Robb started, standing up as he brought the bindings free, "it's hard to ignore that mouth of yours when you insist on showing it off with all your smiling - and you show that smile to _everyone_ , don't think I haven't noticed. So, while I'm sure I'm not the first person to want to push my cock in there, I'd like to be the first - and only - person to actually do so." Theon's breath had caught and his hips had jerked slightly before Robb had finished, which was a good sign. He almost didn't need to ask, but he would anyway. "How do you feel about that?" he murmured quietly to Theon's ear.

Theon stared straight ahead, but Robb heard the whine in his throat and heavier breathing.

Robb walked around him to sit on the bed and started to pull off his shoes. "Theon?" he called at the man's back, and Theon finally turned around and Robb was pleased to see how aroused Theon still was, as his manhood retained its erect position with no support. Robb pointed to the floor between his feet, "Kneel."

Theon seemed to consider it for a moment, as though it might be of some greater importance, but soon did as he was bid, almost falling to his knees, as though he was helpless to do otherwise.

Robb smiled and reached for Theon's neck, allowing a finger to slip up and under the collar, then gently tug his wonderful submissive closer. He stroked Theon's stubbly jaw with his thumb, while his other hand easily untied the laces on his breeches. "You want to do this?"

Theon tore his eyes away from Robb's crotch to his face, then blinked and looked away. "I- Yes. But... I..."

"What is it?"

Theon licked his lips anxiously. "I... might have a request later," he muttered, going red.

That was interesting; Theon had yet to seriously volunteer anything he wanted. Robb was intrigued. "Well, if you continue to be good for me I'm sure I could try to find a way for whatever it is..."

Theon's hips jerked involuntarily again and he nodded.

Robb finally took his length out and carefully watched for Theon's reaction, though it was more auditory than anything as Theon moaned and seemed almost to be salivating in anticipation. His eyes flicked to Robb's face briefly, "I- I haven't done this..."

"Just don't bite me and I'm sure it'll feel good," he told him gently, though Robb could feel his lust urging him to just pull Theon's head right down on it now, bury himself in that warmth. He'd imagined it enough when he was alone at night, what this would feel like. It was taking effort not to just spend with Theon's face right there, able to feel the warmth of his breath so close by.

Theon took Robb in hand and his expression wavered into one of his smiles for a moment before he took a deep breath, opened his mouth and took Robb inside, tongue under the head, lips closing two or three inches up. Robb could swear it was even better than he had imagined, yes it was warm, but so wet, and Theon's _lips_ around him and it wasn't even a dream...

Theon had closed his eyes as he bobbed his head, but Robb could see how he was blushing with embarrassment, right to the tips of his ears, and his own cock still straining. Robb stroked his shiny black hair with one hand, comfortingly, and let it stray down to play with his collar every few strokes - it only served to make Theon more desperate. And given that Theon clearly wasn't going to be able to take all of Robb, Robb gently coaxed Theon into moving the hand holding his manhood so that it stroked the rest of him in time, making it even better. And when Theon opened his eyes to look up at him and check that he was doing it right, mouth still full of cock, Robb near came right then.

But Theon stopped. "Can-" he cleared his throat to get his voice back, "Can I..."

"What is it?"

Theon went redder still. "I need something inside me."

Robb hadn't realised Theon liked that _that_ much. "Like what?"

Theon looked uncertain, then settled for sucking his own fingers, wetting them in preparation.

 _Theon was going to finger himself while sucking his cock_. Robb couldn't have this; he took Theon's hand from his mouth and sucked Theon's fingers himself, while Theon stared at him in lustful awe. "Enough?" he asked after a few moments.

Theon nodded and swallowed, then knelt up to access himself, hand steadying himself on Robb's knee, while Robb continued to stroke his hair with one hand, and dug the heel of the other in against the base of his cock in the hopes of stopping himself coming just from watching, the expressions on Theon's face swiftly varying been discomfort and ecstasy. "Not as good as you," Theon managed between laboured breaths, and Robb was incapable of a response to that.

Finally he was steady and returned his spare hand and mouth to Robb's cock, but Robb didn't stop trying to cut off the flow of his blood because he _would_ have come right then, but he _needed_ to see Theon doing it. And there it was; Robb could see the movement in Theon's wrist, where he was rapidly fucking himself with his fingers while knelt forward, completely naked but for the leather collar, sucking Robb's cock while his own cock was weeping in desperation. Robb didn't think he'd ever seen anything or anyone so beautiful.

He made it less than a minute before he came, but he cherished every moment, unable to stop the noises he made and how Theon fucked himself harder with them. Theon choked at first, and a little escaped down his chin and to the floor, but he valiantly swallowed as much as he could, collapsing back on his heels.

Robb's legs felt weak, but still he pulled Theon to his feet, laid him down on the bed, and replaced Theon's fingers with his own, making Theon's back arch against the bed as he found the most sensitive spot. He only had to rub his other thumb over Theon's tip once, and the man spent, moaning, over his own chest, tears running from the corners of his eyes. And he still looked beautiful and perfect to Robb.

"You are better than I could even imagine," he told him in wonder.

Theon laughed. "More fucked up than you could even imagine, you mean."

Robb frowned and flicked him. "I am going to start punishing you for saying things like that soon."

"How? Are you going to stop me fingering myself?" he asked sardonically.

"I'll spank you like a disobedient child."

Theon's limp cock gave the slightest of twitches and his eyes glazed slightly.

"Would you like that?" Robb murmured.

Theon's smirk returned. "There are a lot of things I'd like."

"For example?"

It faded again, with the return of the blushing. Theon definitely had an idea. "It was in the book. So I'm not the only one..." It wasn't a question, but it was clear that he needed some affirmation.

"Of course you're not the only one."

Theon nodded and his throat bobbed as he swallowed. "I, um... In the book there was..." Theon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I really like having you inside me, alright?" he went still redder.

Of course that was alright; nothing could be better. But Robb just hummed and gently pushed a strand of hair out of Theon's face.

Theon struggled on, "But obviously that can only really happen when we... you know. But in the book... there was... _things_. Cock-like things. That could be kept in." Theon dared to open his eyes and glance at Robb's face to check his reaction. Robb didn't have to change his expression to be curious and encouraging.

"I think I remember those. Like the ones two women were using together?"

Theon nodded. "So even if you weren't there or hard, it'd be like you were, or like just now when... well, there's only one of you."

Robb couldn't resist the urge to tease a little. "So you're trying to replace me with a toy cock then?"

Theon looked alarmed and confused and angry all at once, " _No_ , I just- You'd put it in me and..." Robb hadn't expected it to be possible, but Theon blushed even harder, right up to the roots of his hair and his voice dropped quieter, "I could have it in under my clothes."

 _Seven hells_. "Out in public?" Like Robb was still fucking him out in public. Why had this never even crossed his mind?!

Theon covered his eyes with his arm. "There is something seriously wrong with me."

"No. Everything is perfectly right with you. If you want that I will get that for you." Robb's mind was buzzing. What were those things made of? Where could you get one? Where could you get one _at this hour?_ Robb didn't want to have to wait, but if it was going to go inside Theon it needed to be safe... He'd have to write to Uncle Benjen, they'd know how to do these things right at the Wall. Then a thought occurred to him. "Would you prefer that to the manhood collar to wear out in public?"

Theon looked at him, then closed his eyes and covered his face with both hands in dread before quietly asking "Can't I have both?"

Robb straddled Theon's sticky waist, and forcibly pulled both hands away from Theon's apprehensive face before kissing him fiercely. "I love you so much that you couldn't possibly understand. And if you're willing to stay for a while before you go to clean up, I will give you some of the best sex you have ever had."

"What kind?"

"I'm open to suggestions, but I am picturing you on your hands and knees while I give you all that I have tonight, maybe give you some of that spanking you deserve, and I might taste you before the end."

Theon's skin was still burning with embarrassment, but he looped an arm around Robb's neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeply and desperately. "You know that you can never tell anyone, ever?"

"I'll take your secrets to my grave," he promised. And they would have one hell of a life before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this wasn't dead ^.^ It just moves at the same pace as Dany's return to Westeros...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon gets a little too ambitious and... is that... the plot?
> 
> I'm a little late for Throbb week, but, er... every week is Throbb week here?

Robb shared only a brief glance of understanding with his father before following Theon as he rode away from the path everyone else was taking back to Winterfell. He wasn't entirely surprised from how uncomfortable Theon had looked on the way to the execution, but he'd hoped he could make it back alright without a diversion. Robb followed into the thicker woods, where he saw Theon just about stop himself from completely falling off of his horse. Though all he did then was lie down on the forest floor, groaning.

"That bad?" Robb asked as he rode up.

Theon just groaned louder.

Robb blamed himself. He had written to Uncle Benjen in as discreet a manner as he could regarding Theon's desire for 'toys', and Uncle Benjen had been more than helpful; they had expected only one fake phallus, but they had been provided with three, all of different sizes, along with an offer for more if they required them. The largest cock had been huge, bigger than either Robb or Theon's own when fully erect, and though Robb got the feeling that Theon probably would and could take it eventually, he wouldn't have been able to walk with it in, so they had set that aside for another, braver - and, in all likelihood, _drunker_ \- time. The smallest cock, however, was more like a small finger than a real erection, so Theon had more or less dismissed it and set his sights on the medium one, which was only a little smaller than Robb's own, and which Theon could walk with, but it took a lot of effort - and no small amount of arousal.

They hadn't really considered the horse riding though. Robb should have known Theon was being over-ambitious.

"Are you going to be able to ride back? We can go slowly." Robb would happily have Theon ride behind him, but that probably wouldn't help. Not unless he somehow lay across the back, which Theon's pride would probably never bear in front of the other Northmen. "You can take it out if that'll help."

"Think I'll have to just to _stand,_ " Theon complained.

"Need any help?"

Theon grumbled something about being able to undo his breeches and pull things out of his arse himself, before saying "Just make sure nobody's coming."

Robb didn't think they would be; his father would understand the need for privacy for Robb to sort out his submissive. Not unless Robb called out for help. Still, he split his senses between looking out for the others or danger, and at least getting a glimpse of half-naked Theon in public like this - though the pain he was in dampened the stirrings it would otherwise have given Robb.

"Fuck," Theon finally said, lying back to the ground, toy cock between finger and thumb. "What am I supposed to do with this now?"

"Put it in a pocket or something, if you don't want anyone to see it."

Theon had his nose scrunched up at it. "Like people won't see the outline of it there anyway? Greyjoys may be krakens, but we don't have eight cocks, or even more than one. And besides, it's not exactly clean."

"There's a stream here if you want to wash it off a little."

Theon grumbled and started trying to get up.

Robb sighed. "We should have started with the smaller one."

"It looked tiny," Theon said defensively.

"Like your arse, then."

Theon frowned at him, but didn't seem to know how to come back at that. He limped painfully over to the partially frozen stream and let the water wash over the object, but touching it as little as possible himself. Then he shook it off and unhappily hid it beneath his cloak.

"Are you alright to ride back now?"

"If you give me a hand up. And if we go very slowly..."

Robb did just that. "I'm sorry Theon. I shouldn't have let this happen to you."

Theon shrugged and smirked. "Probably would have complained either way."

"You can be a terrible brat like that."

"I've heard it said that a misbehaving submissive is the fault of their dominant."

"Yes, well, I am still training you. A few spankings and denial will set you right eventually."

"Have you ever been told how adorable your naivety and over-optimism can be?"

"Have you ever been told how arousing you look after you've been fucked open?"

Theon blushed and didn't come back to that.

"And how adorable it is when the lewd, lecherous Theon Greyjoy blushes like a maid at the slightest advance?"

"Fuck you, Stark."

"I'll spank you for that when we get home."

Theon frowned, "No, you've already done more than enough damage to my arse for one day. Several days, even."

"Fine. Next week then. I'll remember, don't think that I won't."

Theon was slightly pouty for the rest of their slow journey, until they discovered that the others had veered from the path back to Winterfell as well.

"What's happened?" Robb called to Hullen, who they could see a little way off.

"Jon's found something! Come look!"

Robb looked to Theon, who was looking with dread at the uneven and longer route involved. "Are you alright to ride back to Winterfell yourself from here? I'll catch up with you if this isn't important."

Theon nodded and pointed his horse slowly on its way, while Robb took the diversion as quickly but carefully as he could. "What is it, Hullen?"

"Animal - wolf it seems."

It was more than that, too large to be just that. "A _direwolf?_ "

"And its pups!" Bran piped up excitedly, before suddenly switching to urgent sadness. "But they want to kill them!"

"Direwolves are dangerous, lad. Six of them, when they're grown..."

"But they're just pups! We'll look after them and they won't hurt anyone!"

"If they survive," their father pointed out. "They're young and their mother is dead. Better a quick death than a long, cruel one of starvation."

"They are our sigil, father," Robb considered.

"Yes! And if all of us take one and look after them...!"

"Whose will the albino be?" Harwin asked. "That one's not so like to last as the others."

"I'm not a Stark," Jon said solemnly, "but I'll take it." Jon was very solemn lately; Robb hadn't spent so much time with him as he should. He ought to seek him out after he'd sent Theon to sleep some time.

"Why not try, father?" Robb put it to him. "Some of us have experience in looking after things, and those who don't perhaps ought to, for the future." Arya looked dominant, she ought to learn to look after things other than herself. Rickon too. And the others; it couldn't hurt. If direwolves proved to work as good guard-dogs they would more than serve to protect a submissive from a bad dominant - Robb had only really heard tales of that happening, but he heard it enough to believe it did happen.

Their father looked between them and sighed. "Fine, but it shall be your responsibility and nobody else's in the castle. And know that, despite all of your efforts, they may still die."

Not if any of the Stark children had anything to say about it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With distributing the pups between their happy siblings and then sorting everything out for little Grey Wind, it was a few hours before Robb finally sought out Theon - though he had at least gathered that Theon had made it back safely on his own before then; Robb would have ridden out to find him immediately otherwise.

Theon was wrapped up asleep in his bed, face-down, when Robb entered. Nothing on his top half and, when Robb pulled back the furs, only the restraints on his cock and balls remained on his lower half. Still obedient, though Robb could have understood if Theon had removed those too. He moved onto the bed behind him to inspect the damage. He winced himself at how red and even bruised Theon looked down there. Robb should have done better, should have known better.

He slipped back out of the room to seek out ointment from Maester Luwin, under the pretense of Theon having saddlesores - that would be a nicer excuse for Theon walking oddly, even if it didn't entirely make sense.

Theon hadn't even moved when Robb returned. Robb ran a gentle hand down his slender yet muscular back, appreciating his warmth. Perhaps he could sleep here tonight, curled up against that back, crotch against his arse. That was for later though. "Theon?"

Theon's eyes fluttered open and he started to stretch, before flinching at the pain. "What is it?" Then he saw the ointment in Robb's other hand. "You can't mean to fuck me-"

"No, I don't. This is just to soothe it. May I?"

Theon considered for a moment before nodding and burying his face in his pillow again.

Robb took the lid off of the jar and dipped a finger into the cool substance, then positioned himself between Theon's legs for easier access, before gently putting the finger to Theon's painful area. Robb pulled back again for a moment when Theon's body tried to jump away and he made a muffled noise into the pillow, but Theon didn't tell him to stop, so he resumed once Theon had relaxed a little again. This time there was a lot less of a reaction as Robb rubbed around it, applying the slightest of pressure into it to get a little bit inside.

Soon Theon's muffled noises were coming out noticeably lower, and if his body was jerking at all it was more the twitch of aroused hips. "Theon? I'm going to untie your restraints."

Theon did not object and lifted his hips a little for access, so Robb did as he ventured. "Good boy." Theon's hips twitched again - Robb should remember that. And he couldn't help but notice how hard Theon was getting from this, clearly he had a very sensitive arse in general. Well, it was the least Robb could do for his pain. He put a little ointment on his spare palm and reached down under a hip to grip Theon's cock, before reapplying his finger to the pain.

With a few strokes Theon was gasping and moaning so much that he had to pull back from the pillow for air. "Robb..."

A sudden urge took Robb then, and he took his hand from Theon's cock to turn him gently onto his back.

Theon looked puzzled. "What is it?"

But when Robb lowered his mouth to take Theon's cock, finger still massaging between his cheeks, Theon stopped being able to speak coherently and the warm rush into Robb's mouth followed just seconds later. It made Robb feel oddly proud at how quick it was.

"Good?"

Theon just gazed at him with glassy eyes. "Hng." Then he winced slightly again and slowly rolled onto his front once more.

Robb's eyes surveyed both sides of his naked body in satisfaction and appreciation, his own cock still aroused by Theon's earlier noises. "I'd like to stay here tonight."

Theon glanced over his shoulder at him and shifted over slightly to make more space in the bed.

Robb couldn't just go to sleep yet though; he got up, found Theon's chamberpot and unlaced his breeches, taking himself in hand to finish himself off.

"Y' want me to do that?" Theon mumbled from where half his face was still buried in the pillow.

"No, just rest. I'll join you in a moment."

Theon hummed and yawned, ready to go back to sleep already.

It didn't take Robb too long, Theon watching him out of the corner of his eye. Then he continued stripping down to his smallclothes and climbed into bed half on top of Theon, his bare chest to Theon's smooth, warm back. He gently pulled Theon's hair away from his neck and kissed the bare skin where his collar ought to be. If he sucked a little he could leave a mark there instead.

"Yours," Theon said sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Yours. Collar or not."

It felt oddly like Robb's heart was swelling. _Yes_. He kissed Theon on the lips. "I love you. Go to sleep."

Theon looked at him for a couple of moments before obediently closing his eyes.

Robb cuddled up as closely as he could and tried to join him - love, happiness and pride still surging through his body.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chord, who may have (accidentally) encouraged me ^.^
> 
> Not so porny as some might like, but there's some in there even still :3

Waking up with your body pressed to that of someone you love was the best experience in the world. It made Robb wonder if there was some way by which he and Theon could officially and openly share a bedchamber like this. But that would only make it clearer whom the submissive was, and Theon would never agree to that.

Thinking of Theon's submissiveness, Robb forced himself up onto his knees, pulling the furs back, and positioning himself between Theon's half-spread legs to see whether his arse looked any better for the care Robb had shown it the night before. He placed a hand on each cheek - and entirely lacked the self-discipline not to give them a _slight_ squeeze - and then gently pulled them apart to look at the small hole between them. It was still redder than it should be, but not so bad as it was.

"What're you doing?" Theon mumbled from his pillow.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sore. Could use more ointment."

Yes, Theon would likely enjoy that just as much he had the night before, with his arse so sensitive and responsive as it was. Although... That gave Robb a moment of inspiration.

He breathed quietly but deeply and then held his breath, all the better to surprise Theon when Robb's tongue licked over the area, tasting the ointment and sweat from the night before.

Theon's whole body spasmed with a loud gasp. Robb pulled back for a moment to ascertain Theon's reaction - he stared back over his shoulder with shock and alarm, mouth open.

He stared so long that anxiety began to settle in Robb's stomach; perhaps he'd made a mistake after all. But after a few long breaths Theon laid back down, and bit his wrist? And if that wasn't clear enough, Robb didn't miss the slightly wider spread of legs and lift and turn of Theon's hips. He couldn't help but smile to himself before setting back to work. 

Even biting his wrist, the noises Theon made had to be audible outside the door, body trembling. And Robb wasn't sure he made it any more than five licks before Theon's hips started jerking of their own accord and he spattered the bed beneath him with his seed. Robb pitied the person who would have to clean it all up.

"Look at the mess you've made," he tutted, but he continued to gently massage Theon's buttocks all the same.

Theon went limp, collapsing into it without a care. "Robb..."

"Did that feel good?"

Theon made a noise that indicated how much of an understatement that was. "Robb?"

"Hmm?" Robb was only half listening, distracted by how soft and bouncy Theon's cheeks were like this. It had been a while since he'd had Theon on his hands and knees, grinding and pumping against them. He was considering sucking a mark onto one of them.

"I want the small one."

It took Robb a moment to register that. He frowned. "Won't that hurt?"

Theon shrugged. "Want it."

"It's back in my bedchamber."

"Be quick."

Robb raised an eyebrow at that. Theon countered with a pitiful eye over his shoulder. Robb relented, but not without a smack to Theon's left buttock as he climbed off the bed, but the noise he made in response was one of pleasure rather than pain.

As he was such a kind, loving and tender dominant - who may or may not have been quite keen to plug his submissive in any case - Robb was swift in returning, wearing only a loose tunic over his smallclothes. And Theon was still limp and receptive enough that the small phallus slid in easily enough, with only further pleasurable sounds from the man himself.

Theon was so perfect, Robb just had to go and kiss him. Theon was receptive to that as well, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Robb's neck and back. "Come back to bed."

"Theon," he sighed.

"We're ill. We were out in the cold too long yesterday and now we have to be shut away and left alone or else other people will catch it. They'll have to stay out of hearing range, and anything they do hear is just coughing and sneezing and groaning and things they should be glad they're not suffering themselves."

"Theon, I can't. I have to feed Grey Wind." Should have fed him already, truly.

Theon frowned. "Who in the hells is Grey Wind?"

"My direwolf."

"You don't have a _direwolf_ ," Theon snorted ludicrously.

"Yes I do. We found him yesterday, while you were riding back."

Theon looked uncertain, like he thought Robb was teasing him. "Direwolves are, like... taller than people. They only live beyond the Wall. They _eat people_."

"Grey Wind's just a pup. And you may have noticed that direwolves are our sigil."

"Get one of your siblings to feed him then. They're Starks too."

"They're busy with their own direwolves."

Theon stared. " _All_ of them?!"

"One for each of us, and Jon."

Theon's expression was all over the place - he still thought Robb was lying to tease him, but he also looked disturbed, and... maybe jealous? "You're saying there are _six_ direwolves in this castle right now?!"

"Direwolf _pups_. They're sweet, come and see."

Theon looked dubious.

Robb shrugged and got up to go back to his bedchamber and get dressed. "Or stay here if you're scared. I'm sure I'll be back to pleasure you further later."

 

As though that had really given Theon a choice.

 

Robb cuddled the little bundle of warm fur to his chest.

Theon couldn't tear his eyes away from it. "Are you sure that's a _dire_ wolf? Maybe it's just a normal wolf pup." It sounded like he'd feel better about that.

"No, we found them with their dead mother - she was bigger than I am."

Robb didn't think he was imagining Theon shifting backwards slightly. Though it was hard to distinguish from the way Theon fidgeted when he had a toy cock in under his clothes.

"Come on, he's just a pup. Let him smell you, he'll be your friend."

Theon looked at him dubiously, but then held out his fingers near Grey Wind's muzzle.

Grey Wind sniffed at them blindly, then licked them.

Theon jumped back and shuddered.

"What?"

" _He's getting a taste for human flesh_."

Robb couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Theon! He's just a pup!"

"I'm _serious_. One day when he's _not_ a pup, when he's like five feet tall, he's going to be hungry and he'll smell me and remember how nice I tasted, and then all you'll have left of me is my boots!"

Robb laughed again and then forced a reproachful look on Grey Wind's behalf, giving Grey Wind his own fingers to sniff and lick at.

That just made Theon look at him with dismay. "What am I supposed to do if he eats _you?!_ "

"He won't eat me."

"Why, because he's your sigil? Didn't Maester Luwin say that once a Lannister lord was killed or _almost_ killed by his pet lion? Animals like this don't understand sigils, Robb. They understand that we are walking tasty meals the second we stop giving them easier food to eat."

Speaking of food, that was what Grey Wind really wanted, as he gave up licking and sucking at Robb's fingers and whined. Robb picked up the cloth that had been soaking up some warm milk and held it towards Grey Wind's nose. Grey Wind sniffed it, then licked it, then set to eagerly suckling at it. It was a nice feeling; a bit like having a baby, Robb expected.

Theon wasn't charmed. "I haven't been scared that I might die by being ripped apart by a direwolves since I first arrived in Winterfell. Even then I didn't imagine _six_ of them."

Robb sighed. "If they _are_ dangerous we'll find that out by the time they get bigger than us, I'm sure. If we _have_ to get rid of them... But I don't think that will happen." Then he gave Theon a sly grin, "I think you'll find I've already tamed one wild thing."

"I don't think you can use the same methods on him as you have on me, Robb." Then he mock-pouted, "And you never handfed _me_ like that."

Robb held the cloth out at him, but Theon just batted his hand away. Robb put it back to soak up more milk for Grey Wind. "Anyway, I've given you plenty of suck from other things..."

And there was the blushing. "That wasn't milk."

Robb laughed. "Of a kind."

Theon went quiet as he continued to blush, hips fidgeting. But he still looked uneasy when he looked at Grey Wind.

"Theon, even Sansa and Rickon aren't scared of them."

"They're children. You're all naive children who don't understand how sharp the axe you're holding is and will end up cutting your arms off."

That sounded like an ironborn lesson, which was interesting. "We'll see. But I think you'll find it's my decision, and I won't have you being cruel to any of them."

"Like I'd dare. Not going to give them any reason to eat me _first_."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

There was a knock at Ned's solar door, followed by Maester Luwin's voice. "My Lord there has been a raven for you."

"Enter," he called, and Luwin came in. "What news?"

"It is from King Robert, my Lord. I have not opened it."

Ned took the note and opened it curiously; he had not received anything from Robert in some time, only updates from Jon Arryn, which told and just fell short of complaining about Robert's drinking, womanising and gambling, of which Ned knew neither of them would ever break him. Robert was a strong and stubborn - and, in honesty, selfish - dominant and it was near impossible to stop him when he wanted something.

 _Ned_ ,

_Jon Arryn died early this morning. I'll be coming North tomorrow._

_Robert_

Robert never had been a man of many words, or who felt the need to check whether something was a good idea before he did it. And gods forbid he provide any detail to how their second father had gone... He supposed he should be grateful that he had received even this much.

"Jon Arryn has died," Ned told Luwin hollowly. "Robert is coming North."

"Does he give news of how it happened?"

"No. Nothing. I suppose we'll discuss it when he arrives."

"He was a great man. I am sorry for your loss, my Lord."

"Thank you. If you could summon my wife to me, I would appreciate it."

Luwin bowed before he left, "I will find her."

Ned sat and awaited her, staring at the wall. Jon had not been a young man; it may have been peaceable. Though he would not have been at home in the Eyrie, as he probably would have wished, and how old was his son? Younger than Bran, if Ned was remembering correctly, poor boy. And an only child... Perhaps he should be fostered, and he would have plenty of company in Winterfell...

Finally Cat entered looked somewhat confused, her long red tresses shining in the light. She was beautiful, his wife. "Maester Luwin said that you had sent for me but he did not tell my why. Is something amiss?"

"Robert is coming to Winterfell," he started with.

"Really? It has been some years, hasn't it? Though I suppose if he comes North he'll be bringing half of King's Landing, we'd best make preparations..." She was right about that, Ned hadn't thought that far ahead. "Is there some occasion? You don't seem pleased."

"Jon Arryn has died. I do not know how or why yet."

Cat looked surprised, and then moved to his side to lay a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Poor Lysa and Robin..." she murmured. "And I know how much he meant to you. He was a good, brave man."

"He was. Thank you. But you were right; we have a lot of preparations to make for Robert's stay. I can grieve later."

"You shouldn't wait that long. I can start organising the preparations today, but tonight - the next few nights - as long as you need to, do you wish me to...?"

Ned considered it. It was always a temptation and one he tried to resist for Cat's sake. How easy it would be for him if Cat were always the dominant one, but it was no more natural for her than it was for him. They took their turns, occasionally gifting one another an extra opportunity to be as submissive as they wanted to be, but being mostly equal. It was almost odd how well it worked for them despite the natural assumption that dominant-submissive pairings would always be best. A string of nights in a row, though...

"Ned," Cat said, an appealing stern edge to her voice, "this is an uncommon occurrence. If I lost someone..."

Ned needed it. He could tell, if he was honest, that he would need it. "Thank you Cat."

She smiled kindly and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before leaving.

Ned loved his wife very dearly. When he had first had to marry her he had not seen how it could work; she had been to marry Brandon, and Brandon was near as dominant as Robert, but - generally - less selfish about it. Ned had thought they would surely have been perfect together, and how could Ned ever be a replacement to Brandon, especially for a submissive wife? But Cat was strong and fierce as well as gentle and obedient, and before long he considered himself amongst the luckiest men alive.

Now he just had to prepare for the arrival of the last true dominant in his life again.


End file.
